CBeebiepedia Fanon: CBeebies US/Songs
Songs sung every day on CBeebies United States. Get Set Go Theme Song Good Morning, Wake Up, Outta bed '' Maddie: ''Gotta Get Up And exercise Owen: Eat your breakfast Jacob: Brush your teeth Jackson: And put on your clothes, don’t be in a hurry! Maddie: Good Morning and welcome to our Get Set Go show, let’s all say Good Morning, CBeebies Good Morning come on let’s go '' CBeebies Theme Song (NOTE: Adapted from This is CBeebies and Weekend Song, both from 2009-2010) Jackson: ''Get Set Go in the Morning, wake up with all your friends Nahla: Discover + Do and learn something new, hope it never ends! Pia: Afternoons, Big Fun Time, not one bit of learning Maddie: It’s gonna be amazing Ben: Just you wait Maddie: But it’s only on All: CBeebies, it’s everyone’s favourite place CBeebies, meeting new friends from face to face Ben: Evenings, when it’s time to get into bed and close your eyes It’s the Bedtime Hour, when the stars arise Maddie: But it’s only on All: CBeebies, it’s everyone’s favourite place CBeebies, meeting new friends from face to face '' ''CBeebies, it’s everyone’s favourite place CBeebies, meeting new friends from face to face Come a long and join CBeebies! Birthday Song Jackson: Hi everybody, is it your birthday today? Nahla: Brilliant! Let's sing! Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: We want to sing Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: We want to sing Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: Happy Birthday Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: Happy Birthday Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: Hope it's a great year Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: Hope it's a great year Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: How old are you? Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: How old are you ooo-ooo? Maddie: One more time! Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: We want to sing Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: We want to sing Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: Happy Birthday Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: Happy Birthday Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: Hope it's a great year Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: Hope it's a great year Maddie, Nahla, Pia, Joselyn, Janel, and Nicole: How old are you? Owen, Jacob, Jackson, Ben, and Jose: How old are you ooo-ooo? All: Happy Birthday! Discover + Do Theme Song (NOTE: Adapted from Discover + Do (song), from 2007 to 2014) (NOTE: See the Sun, We're out and Having fun is based on the lyrics from The Bells Go Ding Dong from a classic, BOUNCE (1960-1966)) Ben: Hello everyone, it's a brand new day Maddie: Come stay a while, and be sure to shout hooray! Ben: We'll have eggs Maddie: See the Sun Ben: We're out and having fun Ben: We'll learn Maddie: And play Ben: And laugh just every day Both: Hello everyone, it's a brand new day Come stay a while and be sure to shout hooray! And we're sure to shout hooray! Lunch Song Pia: It's Lunch Time! Pia: Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! We're a hungry bunch, But we're the best in school! Ben: Off to the restroom, get quietly dressed, too, And watch us follow the rules! Pia, Ben, Jackson, and Nahla: Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! We're a hungry bunch, But watch us stay so cool. We'll walk in line, we'll all stand so fine, 'Cause manners are the rule. Pia: Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! We're a hungry bunch, So listen to us say: Pia, Ben, Jackson, and Nahla: "We'll munch and we'll crunch, we'll eat all our lunch, And then it's time to go play!" Days of the Week (NOTE: Adapted from What's the Day?) All: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, What day is it today? All sans Pia: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, What day is it today? All: Today is -day Pia: My name is Pia Ben: Name's Ben! Maddie: I'm Maddie! Owen: I'm Owen! Nahla: And My name is Nahla! All: Today we're here for learnin' Owen and Nahla: Every day is great, and CBeebies fun! Ben: Learning new things is CBeebies fun! (Cut to Pia in her window) Pia: You could be alone Maddie: Or play with a friend All sans Pia: But CBeebies funtimes never end (Thunder sound, Maddie, Nahla, Owen, and Ben run away, with Pia shocked) (Maddie, Nahla, Owen, and Ben play with their umbrellas, revealing Pia in a raincoat) Ben: Oh Yeah! All: It's a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful CBeebies fun All: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday Owen: Today is -day Big Fun Time Theme Song (NOTE: Adapted from CBeebies (band) song I can't Ignore) Jose: Af-ter-noons Jose and Joselyn: Big Fun Time Jose: Wanna play, it's afternoon! Maddie, Ben, Jacob, Pia, Owen, Jackson, Nahla, Janel, and Nicole: It will be bedtime really soon Jose: Af Joselyn and Kids: Af Jose: ter Joselyn and Kids: ter Jose: noons Joselyn and Kids: noons Jose: Puppet shows Joselyn: Play dress up Jose: Play with your kitty or with your pup Kids: Draw a Picture Jose: And shout, "Hooray!" Joselyn: It's afternoons at 3 a day! Both: Af-ter-noons Kids: Big Fun Time Both: Af-ter-noons Kids: Big Fun Time Jose: It's Big Fun Time at 3 a day! Bedtime Hour Theme Song The time has come to say good night, My how time does fly. We’ve had a fun, perhaps learned a little, and now we hear sleep tight. Good Night Good Night Good Bedtime Song The time has come to say good night, My how time does fly. We’ve had a fun, perhaps learned a little, and now we hear sleep tight. It's really time to say good night, for times like these are few. I wish you love and sweet dreams,In everything you do. The time has come to say good night, I hope I’ve had some fun. And so we’ll say “May God bless you,”Until we meet again. Good Night! Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon Category:Songs